Going to the Chapel
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: Brennan's the maid of honor in Angela and Hodgins wedding, as the wedding approaches she begins to rethink her views on marriage. BB
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I know I should be working on Murphy's Law, but I'm a bit stuck at the moment. I'm still trying to work out a few kinks before I get back to it. In the mean time, this idea popped into my head! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hold still, Bren. I've almost got it." Angela said, struggling with the offending zipper.

Brennan winced, "Angela, I think it's too tight."

Angela pulled upwards, the zipper finally giving and pulling up nicely. "There. Now turn around," she said twirling her finger.

Brennan sighed, but did as her friend asked. She turned slowly in a circle. The long dress was a tad tight, but the bottom flared just enough to not cause the wearer any difficulty with walking. Brennan stepped over to the mirror in her office to check her reflection. She cocked her head, studying her trim figure in the deep red halter-style dress. She had to admit, Angela had picked out a great one. The soft silky fabric crisscrossed in front, hugging her breasts tightly, the back open, but not dipping scandalously low. "Ange, it's…"

"Classy, and still incredibly sexy?" Angela supplied.

Brennan nodded, still unsure about the fit. "Are you sure it's not too tight?"

Angela waved her hands, "Please sweetie, it's perfect. You'll be the sexiest maid-of-honor ever."

Scoffing, "I don't think so, Ange."

"Well believe what you want. At least you don't have to try on these last two," she said lifting two hangers draped with flowing gowns.

Brennan made a face, apparently glad that she did not have to go through another painful process. "Tell me again, why we are doing this here?" she asked.

"Uh, because I still have a lot of things to get before the wedding and getting kicked out of yet _another_ bridal store is not going to help any." Angela smirked.

"It was only _one_ store and those people were being completely unreasonable about the entire thing."

"Sweetie, you made two brides-to-be cry! TWO!"

"It's not my fault they were overly sensitive to my opinion about societies views on marriage."

Angela held up her hand, "Whoa, Bren. Let's not go there right now. We still have to pick shoes."

"Do we have to do this now? I think our lunch break was over 15 minutes ago, and you know Booth's picking me up for the court soon."

Sighing, "Okay, we'll save shoes for this weekend."

"Does this mean I can take the dress off?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure you like it? I don't want you to be uncomfortable…even though it looks absolutely perfect."

"I love it, Ange. I just feel weird wearing it here at work." Brennan turned away from the mirror and moved back towards the couch, where her clothes laid. She reached behind her and tugged on the zipper, "I still can't believe you and Hodgins are getting married."

"I know!" Angela gushed, "It's so weird, we're so different…but it works for us you know?" she sighed, "God help me, but I love the nut."

Brennan pulled the zipper down, "You never told me what…" she began, but stopped when her office door swung open.

"Hey Bones, I've got the-whoa! Sorry!" Booth's eyes swept over the scene in front of him. Brennan stood with one hand behind her back, clutching the dress close while her other arm rested slightly on her breast, gripping the halter strap.

His eyes met her glare and he raised the file he held to cover his eyes, "I'm sorry!" He repeated.

Angela laughed and stepped over to his line of vision, "Oops! I must have forgotten to lock the door."

Brennan turned her glare from Booth to her friend, "Yes, and at such a convenient moment." She mused, referring to her friend's borderline obsession of the two.

Booth wiggled the file, careful to keep his eyes and face covered, "Uhh, I should probably come back…"

"Just hold on, Angela lock the door so I can change back…I'd rather not have anyone else barging in. And keep that file over your eyes Booth!" Brennan directed.

Angela grinned, "Sure sweetie!" On her way over to lock the door she leaned in and whispered to Booth, "You can thank me with a nice wedding gift."

He rolled his eyes, instead asking, "What are you two doing?"

"Bren was trying on dresses for the wedding, in fact _that's_ the dress we decided on." Angela said proudly.

"Well it, uh, looks great Bones." pausing, "Why are you doing that here though?" Booth said.

"Thank you." She looked at him trying to discern if he was peeking, satisfied that he was now preoccupied with his conversation with Angela about her unfair ban from the bridal store, she swapped the dress for her normal clothes.

"Okay, you can move the file now, Booth."

He lowered the file, disappointed to see his partner fully dressed in her black slacks and button down maroon shirt. He watched her carefully place the dress on the hanger and hand it over to her friend.

"So Bones, are you thinking about inviting anyone to go with you to the wedding?" Booth prodded. He had assumed she would ask him, but now, three weeks after Angela and Hodgins wedding announcement he was starting to worry she had already asked someone else.

Brennan looked at him, and then to Angela, "As the maid of honor I assumed I was going with the best man." Judging by their expressions she added, "Isn't that how it works?"

Angela snorted, "Zach is the best man and you are NOT going with him."

Furrowing her brows, "Oh. Do I even really need an escort? I mean, won't I be busy helping you with…wedding things or something?"

Booth chuckled, "Bones, have you even been to a wedding before?"

"Yes, I attended one when I was nine."

"Sweetie, you have to have someone to dance with. Actually you know what," Angela started with a grin, "this is my wedding and I'm ordering the two of you to go together…" she continued despite Brennan's protest, "and since I'm the bride you have to listen."

Brennan looked at Booth, "Is that some customary truth that I'm not aware of?"

Booth shrugged, "She _is _the bride." He walked over to her and slung his arm over her shoulders, "Look at this way…at least you don't have to go with Zach."

His proximity unnerved her, that and the fact that he was wearing that great smelling cologne again. Brennan nodded, distracted at the thought of attending Angela's wedding with Booth. Would this be considered a date? She swiftly stepped away from him when she felt a wave of panic, noticing a mixture of concern and hurt in his eyes.

Glancing down at her desk she quickly grabbed her own file, "Court. We're going to be late."

Booth nodded, looking at his watch, "You're right, we better get going. See ya, Ange."

Angela waved as the two rushed out of Brennan's office. Leaving her standing amongst the bridesmaid dresses and the flower books she'd brought to show her friend. She mumbled to herself, "Sure rush off, I'm just getting married!" She bent down to pick up the dresses off the couch, smiling as she touched the one she and Brennan chose.

Her smile widened as she remember Booth's face when he walked in. This _would_ be the happiest day of her life, she decided. Not only would she be marrying Jack, but she would _finally_ get to see Booth and Bren on a date.

"I love weddings!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! And a special thank you to the reviewers, you guys can really make a girl smile! I'm very glad that you're enjoying and I hope that you continue to do so! This update is a bit shorter…it seemed like a good place to stop.

* * *

Booth drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead at the red traffic light. Testifying hadn't taken as long as expected, a pleasant surprise as far as he and Bones were concerned. The light turned and he drove through the intersection, heading back towards the lab.

"So what are you getting Angela and Hodgins?" Booth asked, making conversation.

Brennan turned her gaze from the passenger window and to her partner, "What?"

"You know, wedding gift?"

"Oh," she chewed on her lip, thinking a moment, "I haven't really decided. I'm not sure what constitutes as an acceptable wedding gift. I heard someone mention a toaster, although I'm not sure that Angela and Hodgins would really enjoy a toaster…they probably already have one."

Booth laughed, drawing a look of confusion from her, "What? Is that wrong?" she asked.

"It's just one of those weird things that people associate with wedding gifts, but in my experience people don't really buy toasters."

"In your experience? Have you been married before?" Brennan asked. She knew of his failed proposal with Rebecca, but she had never actually asked if he had been married before. The thought made her frown.

"What? No!" he sighed heavily, "It's just an expression, Bones. I'm just saying that I've never known anyone to actually buy a toaster as a wedding gift."

"Then why do individuals refer to a toaster when the mention of a wedding gift arises?" She asked slowly trying to comprehend.

Sigh, "Just never mind, Bones. Forget I said anything." He wanted to stop before he got the point where he would need to unleash his frustration with her. He forced back the non-platonic images that ran through his mind when he thought of 'unleashing his frustration' on his partner.

Somewhat ignoring his request she asked curiously, "Well what are you getting them?"

His irritation forgotten, he smiled. "Actually their gifts will be separate. I pulled a few strings and managed to get Hodgins a back-door tour of the FBI, with certain restrictions of course, but it will include way more than the regular civilian tour. As for Angela, she will be getting an all-day spa session, you know with massages and those green face mask things."

Brennan nodded, her smile not quite meeting her eyes, "Those are really nice, Booth."

He noticed her tone, taking his eyes from the road his asked, "What? You don't think they'll like them?"

She shook her head profusely, "No! I'm sure they'll both love their gifts, it's just…" she paused a moment, "never mind."

"No, it's just what Bones?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing, "It's just, those are really thoughtful gifts and I'm sure they'll love them. I guess I envy that you can do that and I can't."

Booth ignored the car horn directed at him, "What? You're jealous that you can't get Hodgins a back stage pass?"

"No, I mean that I envy your ability to be so thoughtful." A small sarcastic laugh escaped her lips, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not so good at that."

And suddenly Booth understood. She doubted her capacity as a friend. He knew that he had pointed out to her, on numerous occasions, that she wasn't a 'people person'…and he was pretty sure that he wasn't the only person to have done that. Not wanting to hurt her, he continued gently.

"You're not a bad friend, Bones. Just because you're having difficulty picking out a gift doesn't mean anything. In fact," he turned to her as they pulled up to the Jeffersonian, "I think that says something. You don't want to just buy them a gift, you want to get them something meaningful that shows how much you care."

"Really?" Brennan asked softly.

Booth nodded, "Really."

She regarding him a moment before breaking his gaze, "I guess I should get back to the lab."

Smiling he reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, all those bones waiting and all."

She stepped out of the SUV, lingering a moment, "Hey Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think," she said shuffling, "that you could help me if I can't come up with something for Angela and Hodgins?"

He cocked his head, pretending to think it over, "I guess that could be arranged, Bones…for a price."

She made a face, knowing he was teasing but still wary of his tone, "And what's that?"

"You come to the wedding with me." He said simply.

"I'm already going with you," she said, her eyes narrowed, "don't you remember what Angela said."

"Yeah, well, this way you have choice."

She pursed her lips, "Okay, fine. I'll go to the wedding with you." Again she studied him and finally grinned before continuing, "Even if you don't help me."

Booth smiled, _was Bones flirting with him? _

"Good, now that that's settled I need to get back to the office and file our report, but I will see you later." He said pointing at her.

"Thanks Booth," she blushed adding, "you're a good friend too."

He smiled back, genuinely pleased with her. It wasn't easy for her to admit her feelings. "Thanks, Bones. So are you."

She nodded bashfully and mumbled a goodbye before shutting the door. He waited for her to reach the lab doors before driving away, a sad smile on his face. While he was pleased to hear sentiments of friendship from her, he couldn't help but wish it were something more.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: As always, thank you for reading!

* * *

Booth strolled into the lab whistling some obscure tune, he stopped when he noticed Bones wasn't in her usual spot on the platform. He spotted Hodgins at his computer and made his way over, on closer inspection it appeared he was looking at, "Worms?"

Hodgins jumped, startled that the agent had stepped right behind him without him noticing, "I see now why you were a sniper. Do you always sneak up on people, man?"

Since he had known Hodgins for close to three years now, he ignored his Brennan-like tact about his previous career. "Well I can see how someone would be so engrossed with worms." He mocked while his face displayed his disgust.

"They're not worms, they're larva." Hodgins replied looking around the lab. He clicked his mouse a few times before shutting the screen off.

Booth squinted in confusion, "Oh, well that explains everything."

Hodgins swiveled around in his chair, facing the FBI agent. His eyes scanned the lab again and he motioned for Booth to lean in. Booth looked around unsure, but leaned in anyways.

"I'm ordering 300 of them for the wedding." Hodgins whispered to him excitedly.

"Worms?" Booth asked incredulously.

Hodgins shushed him, "No, they're _Everes amyntula._" At Booth's blank look he continued, "you know _lepidoptera_…butterflies?"

Booth threw his hands up, "What's with all you squints? Can't you just say butterfly?"

Hodgins swiveled back to the computer, turning the screen back on. "I didn't become an entomologist to say butterfly, Booth." He typed in something and a picture popped up.

Booth leaned closer to the screen and studied the delicate, lavender-blue butterfly. Nodding he agreed, "It's beautiful…but why are you ordering them for the wedding?"

Shutting off the screen once again he said, "They're Angela's favorite lepido…err butterfly. I have a buddy that breeds them along with some other species, anyway, I asked him if he could hook me up so that we can release them at the wedding as Angela walks down the aisle."

"Why Hodgins, how romantic." Booth teased.

"Hey man, some guys just have it. Besides Angela will love it, and that's all that matters just don't…you know, tell anyone else. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Booth nodded, "You got it, Romeo. Hey, have you seen Bones around?"

"I think she's in her office."

Booth thanked him and headed toward her office. The door was shut, but not completely. He heard her talking and listened a moment. He smiled when he realized she was speaking to her brother.

"…_shut up, Russ." _

Pause.

"_She said you and your girlfriend were more than welcome. Yes, he'll be there…Yeah, I guess so. No!" _

Booth idly wondered if they were discussing him when her next sentence confirmed his thoughts.

"_Because he's Booth"_

"…_well yes, but…it's not that simple Russ. Huh? Oh, okay, call me about your flight information. Bye."_

Not waiting for her to hang up he rapped his knuckles on the door before pushing it open.

"Hey, Bones."

Brennan looked up in surprise, the phone still in her hand. "Booth. What are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I just thought I stop by and see if you wanted to go to lunch."

Brennan hung up the phone and nodded, "Sure, just let me tell Goodman."

Booth waited in her office until she returned a few minutes later, "Okay, I'm ready." He waited for her to grab her purse and led her out of the lab.

* * *

"So, have you and Angela been doing anymore 'wedding stuff'?" he asked with a mouthful of fries.

Brennan nodded while snatching one of his fries, "She took me shoe shopping and then…" she stopped and lowered her head.

"And then?" Booth prompted, "Come on, Bones don't leave me hangin'."

Brennan mumbled, "We went shopping for lingerie."

Booth coughed violently, waving Brennan off when she tried to pat back to help him. He took a swig of water and cleared his throat.

She smirked at him, "You okay, Booth?"

He grinned, "Yeah, just wasn't expecting that…mental image. Thanks, Bones."

Her face flushed, "Shut it, Booth."

"Now I can tell you've been hanging out with Angela."

"I have been spending a lot of time with her recently, especially since the wedding is only two weeks away."

Booth wiped his mouth, setting his napkin in his plate, "I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think about them getting married?"

Brennan stopped chewing and thought a moment, "Well, even though I personally don't believe in marriage I won't push my beliefs onto Angela. I think that Hodgins and her will be successful, they certainly seem to love each other."

"How do you not believe in marriage, Bones?" They had discussed the issue during cases before, and he was no stranger to her off-handed comments during a case, but they had never actually sat down and discussed her beliefs.

"I just don't. Society places so much emphasis on marriage, maybe not as much as past times, but it's still there…its engrained at an early age…Barbie and what's his name, is a perfect example."

"Ken." Booth offered.

Nodding, "Whatever, my point is that society imposes these impossible, fairytale scenarios when that's not the case. Look at the divorce rate in this country. And," Brennan said sitting up straighter, "it used to be a form of ownership, and in some ways it still is."

Booth scoffed, "How's that?"

"Well, why does the woman have to change her name? Why can't the men change their last names when they get married?" she countered.

Booth laughed, "It's just one of those things, Bones. It's tradition and a sign of unity. Changing your name doesn't change who you are, and anyways, there are plenty of women that don't change their name these days, or hyphenate it. So there goes that argument."

He continued when it was apparent she wasn't going to speak, "And as for the divorce rate, I think that's just 'societies' way of taking the easy way out. If I were married you'd be damn sure my wife and I would do everything in our power to work it out."

Brennan was only half listening at this point. Her mind flittered back to the conversation Angela and her had over the weekend.

"_Isn't this fun, Bren? Planning a wedding I mean?" Angela asked. _

_Brennan smiled, "Yeah, it's not as bad as I thought it would be."_

"_So," Angela peeked over at her as the two walked the mall, "when do you think we'll be planning yours?"_

"_I wouldn't hold your breath, Ange." Brennan said looking through one of the shop windows._

_Angela sighed, "Are you still denying that someday you'll get married?"_

"_I'm not denying anything, I'm just stating facts. I don't want to get married."_

"_But why?"_

_Brennan rolled her eyes, "Didn't we go over this earlier? I just don't feel like I have to get married to lead the life I want."_

_Smirking, "Sure, sweetie. You tell yourself this now, but just wait until you fall in love. It will be cakes and flowers all the way."_

"_I don't think so. Besides I'm not sure there is anyone out there who would be a suitable match for me."_

"_Oh, I can think of one. I'll give ya a hint…tall, dark, hunky FBI agent?"_

"_Don't start that again." Brennan said laughing. "Just because Booth and I are attending your wedding together does not mean _we_ are getting married."_

_Angela laughed, "But it IS a date, so that's a start I guess. Just remember, when you and Booth tie the knot, I'm totally the maid-of-honor."_

"_Angela, if I ever get married…which I won't…you would definitely be my maid-of-honor." _

_They walked in silence a little further until Angela spoke up, "Are you afraid to get married because you feel that it would change who you are."_

_Brennan stopped and looked at her friend, Angela smiled at her, knowing she hit on something, "It won't, Bren. I haven't changed have I?"_

"_No, you haven't." _

"Hello? Earth to Bones?" Booth said breaking through her thoughts. She focused in on her partner who was still trying to get her attention.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said."

"Obviously." He snorted.

"I was thinking about what you said. 'Changing your name doesn't change who you are'."

Booth nodded slowly, "Yeah, so?"

"You're right. It doesn't."

He blinked, completely thrown at her revelation. "Really?"

"I'm the perfect example. _My _name has changed, or I found out that it had changed, but still that doesn't make me a different person. Right?"

"You're right…no matter what your name is, you'll still always be Bones." Booth said, lightening the moment for her.

She smacked his arm playfully, "Don't call me Bones."

"So why did you agree to be Angela's maid of honor if you're against marriage?" He asked the conversation turning serious again.

"I'm not against it, I just don't agree with it personally. But…I agreed because she's my friend."

Booth smiled, "Sounds logical to me."

The two exited the restaurant and as they walked back to the lab, Booth asked one more question.

"So what did Russ have to say about me?"

Brennan turned on him, "You were listening!"

He flashed a cocky smile and shrugged, "So you told him we were going to the wedding together huh? I guess that makes it a date."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Wow, I would just like to say how surprised I was to see 'Babysitting' on the challenge results list. I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed it! It was a very fun one to write. I would also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this last chapter. I was so pleased by the response. I hope you all like this one as well, it was oh-so-fun to write!

* * *

Booth groaned as the sound of his phone ringing pulled him from his dream. He rolled to his side, blindly searching the nightstand beside his bed, his hand finally grasping the offending phone.

"Booth." He answered, voice groggy from sleep.

"Booth?" _hiccup, _"Can you pick us up?" a female voice slurred.

He frowned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Who is this?"

"It's Tempre…" _hiccup _"Tempra…" _hiccup _"Bones."

He checked his watch, the green numbers revealing 3:08 am. Before he could say anything, Booth heard Angela giggling in the background.

"_You can't even say your name."_

"_It has a lot of" hiccup "letters in it."_

"Bones? It's 3 am, where the hell are you?" He was met with silence, "BONES!"

He heard her annoyed reply, "What?"

"Where are you?"

"We're at a fine establishsment." More giggling, "establishment. We need a ride."

Booth sighed, sitting up in his bed. He didn't need three degrees to tell him that his straight-laced, fact-finding partner was drunk. Completely, and totally smashed.

"Bones, give the phone to Angela."

"But I wanted to talk to you."

A small smile graced his lips as he repeated, "Give the phone to Angela, please?"

"Okay." He could almost swear that sounded like a pout…surely not from his Bones.

"Agent Hunky?" Angela's voice rang in his ear laced with laughter.

"Where are you guys?" he asked, already pulling on his clothes.

"Bren took me to a club for my party. She totally got her groove on, you should have seen her Booth."

Frowning he asked, "She took you to a club? Are you guys okay?"

He heard her laughing at something Brennan must have said, "We're fine. Bren says she wants to _groove_ with you."

That statement shocked him so much he stopped pulling on his shirt. He heard the sounds of a faint struggle and then Brennan's unbelieving laugh, "Booth, I didn't say that."

His eyes met the ceiling and his shook his head with laughter, "Bones, just tell me where you are so I can come get you."

* * *

After some debate between the two women they managed to give him some questionable directions. Fortunately for them, and him as well, he found them sitting on the sidewalk in front of the club that they had described. As he pulled his SUV up to the club he spotted them. He would have laughed at the picture they made, their heads together giggling madly…if only he hadn't seen what they were giggling at. A bulky bouncer at the club stood to the side of them, his smiled directed at Brennan.

He cleared his throat, walking up to the two, "Girls."

The bouncer turned his attention from Brennan and eyed Booth. His eyes widened when Booth flashed his FBI badge. "Easy, Steve." He smirked.

Brennan looked at the bouncer, "I thought you said your name was Tom?"

Angela leaned toward her friend whispering not-so-softly, "He's making a joke sweetie. Jerry Springer? Remember I told you about him."

Shrugging she turned back to 'Steve', "Thanks for keeping us company."

The bouncer nodded, throwing Booth an unhappy glare as he went back into the hopping club, the loud music assaulting his ears until the door closed.

"Booth! I'm so glad you came." Brennan said, her eyes holding a slight glaze from the alcohol.

"Yeah, well I couldn't very well leave you here on the streets," he grunted as he took her hand to help her up. He must have pulled too hard, or she still suffering from excessive amounts of alcohol, either way Brennan stumbled, falling ungracefully against her partner.

Neither of them noticed Angela's laughter from her spot on the sidewalk. Brennan leaned heavily on Booth, her hands pressed against his chest. She lifted her head and stared in his eyes. She smiled at him flirtatiously, "Oops."

Booth searched her eyes, relishing the feel of her body against him. He desperately wanted to lean in and close the two inches that separated their lips. Instead, he sighed and steadied her, taking a step back himself. He wouldn't take advantage of her in her drunken state. As he straightened his jacket he saw a look of frustration on her face. He seriously doubted she would remember any of this in the morning.

"Yoo hoo, still here!" Angela chirped happily. Even in her blessed alcohol haze, she would remember _that_ Brennan and Booth moment. Angela attempted to stand, almost falling if not for her friends mutual grab of hands. She wobbled on her heels, then brushed the dirt off her pants.

Booth rubbed his eyes, _it's going to be a long drive,_ he thought as the two women linked arms and giggled as they attempted to walk. Brennan finally stopped and removed her shoes, much to Booth's dismay.

"Bones you're going to hurt your feet, put your shoes back on." It wasn't a long walk to the SUV, but he still did not trust the state of the sidewalk outside of the club. It was a perfect spot for broken glass to be lurking.

Brennan looped the straps around her fingers and gave him a smug smile, "I'd rather cut my foot than," _hiccup _"break my neck."

Angela looked at her friend with a frown, "Make Booth carry you, he could carry me too only I don't think Jack would like that."

"Booth can't carry you because you're marrying Hodgins and he can't carry me just because he's an…an alpha male." She sputtered.

"No, but he can carry you because he loooooves you." Angela sang.

Booth silently counted to five before opening the door, "Okay ladies, here we are. Come one, that's right…into the car."

"Hand gun!" Brennan shouted loudly.

Booth nearly fell against the SUV, cursing himself for not having his weapon on him. "Where?" his eyes searching the empty streets. What the hell was Bones talking about?

Brennan looked at Angela who was also scanning the streets, "Is that wrong?"

"Bones! Where do you see a gun?" Booth asked motioning for the two to duck.

"Not gun, hand gun…isn't that what you say if you want to sit in front?"

Angela burst out in laughter and Booth whimpered, "Oh my god, Bones it's shot-gun. Say it with me-- shot-gun." He threw up his hands in frustration, "Just get in the car and I'll take you guys home."

* * *

The ride home wasn't as bad as he anticipated. Angela had asked him to drop her off at Hodgins' house…then proceed to tell them what she planned to do when she got there. Booth stopped her as soon as he heard the word naked. Brennan had been surprisingly quiet, despite her occasional giggle. Booth glanced at her in the passenger seat when he heard her chuckle, she was apparently thinking about something funny.

"Thanks Booth, I owe you one…wow" Angela grinned impishly, "that sounds perverse. Never mind. Just take Bren home and let her get you naked! Bye sweetie! Have fun, do everything I would do!"

She was gone before either of them could reply. They both looked to each other meeting each other's eyes and looked away quickly.

"Hodgins has a big house." Brennan comment as they drove away. She craned her head watching as the enormous house disappeared in the distance. _How can he afford that?_

"Yes he does."

She shifted away from the window and towards Booth.

"So what were you doing when we called?"

Booth looked at her, "Are you serious? I was sleeping, hell it's almost 4 am we should be sleeping now."

"Are you implying that we should sleep together, Booth?"

He swerved hard, "Bones, I am not having this conversation with you while you're three sheets to the wind, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Drunk? As in 'has consumed large quantities of alcohol'." He clarified.

"Okay, well talk about it tomorrow then."

"Just outta curiosity—how much have you had to drink?" Booth asked.

"I had a lot of fruity things with tiny umbrellas and then Angela made me do tube shots…do you know they use real tubes? Like from the lab?"

"Oh, look we're here." Booth said ignoring her.

Brennan looked at the window, scrunching her face in confusion. "This isn't my apartment."

"I know its mine." He said, helping her out of the SUV.

She looked up at him, blinking at him with heavy lids, "So we are going to sleep together?" her voice holding a dreamy quality.

She stumbled again and this time he did pick her up and carry her. "Booth, put me down." He ignored her feeble attempts to push against him.

"Bones, you're about to pass out. Trust me it'll be easier this way."

"No, I'm not." Looping her arms around his neck, "I'm a doctor."

He snorted at her random comment, "Oookay."

Never had he been so happy to have a first floor apartment. He fished his keys out of his pockets careful to mind the woman in his arms. After opening the door Booth maneuvered them through his apartment to his bedroom.

"Oh, Bones." He murmured as he sat her down on the bed.

Despite her protests, she had indeed passed out. He laid her down gently, hoping she'd be comfortable in her clothes. He didn't want to press his luck and dress her in one of his old academy shirts. For the first time that night he allowed himself to appreciate the outfit she wore. Her 'club' attire consisted of a dark red spaghetti-strap tank, beaded around the neckline and pair of well-fitted jeans. He looked away as his body began to respond to the picture she presented.

Grabbing a blanket he laid it over her gently, covering her to avoid feeling chilled. Satisfied she was completely out, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, Temperance."

As he rose her lips twitched and she murmured sleepily, "My hero."

He chuckled as he shut the light out. She was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry 'bout the delay. I had hoped to have this up last night, but grrr…computer problems strike at the most inconvenient times. As always, thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so kind!

* * *

Brennan's lids squeezed together tightly as a bright ray of sun fell across her eyes. She rolled to her side, away from the offending light, the action causing her head to throb painfully. Brennan moaned softly, her hand touched her forehead as she opened her eyes carefully. A wave of panic swept over her as she noticed she wasn't in her apartment.

Her eyes roamed the bedroom, searching for a clue to alert her of where she was. She sat up, getting a better view of the unfamiliar room. The walls, she noticed, were painted a dark green that contrasted well with the cherry-wood furniture. It was neat, organized and distinctly male.

Her forehead crinkled as she tried to remember what had happened last night. Had she gotten so drunk to go home with a random stranger? Surely not, she rationalized. Besides, Angela would never let her do that. Angela? Brennan threw back the covers—barely registering the fact she was still wearing her clothes, and stood. She winced at the action, almost losing her balance. _Where was Angela?_

Suddenly a photograph on the dresser caught her eye. She walked the short distance across the room. A sigh of relief passed through her lips as she stared at the familiar image. _Parker._ She smiled faintly as her fingers traced the image of Booth's son. Her memory returned in a series of hazy images. Failing to hail a cab with Angela, Booth appearing after a fuzzy phone conversation…and something about a guy named Steve? She frowned unable to remember anything after getting into the SUV.

A loud noise shook her from her thoughts. Brennan turned sharply, cursing herself for forgetting about the headache. She looked around the room one more time, making mental notes to herself. She had been in Booth's apartment before sure…but never in his bedroom. Blushing, she reprimanded herself for _that_ particular train of thought. _He's just my partner._ She repeated the mantra in her head over and over—although these days it didn't seem to be working very well.

Pushing the door open, Brennan stuck her head out and peaked down the hallway. She could hear Booth moving in the kitchen, most likely making breakfast. Her stomach flip-flopped, she felt queasy just thinking about it.

Swallowing hard, she moved down the hall and toward the kitchen. When she rounded the corner she was met with a pleasant sight. Booth stood in front of the stove, whistling happily as he flipped a pancake. Her eyes roamed his laid back form. He was dressed in one of those tight, white tank tops. She noticed the muscle definition in his arms immediately as his hand gripped the spatula. Brennan's gaze traveled lower, settling on the black sweats that slung low on his hips, barely noting his profile shifted slightly, "Mornin' Bones."

Brennan shifted uncomfortably, "How did you know I was standing here?"

Booth glanced over his shoulder, "I _was_ an Army Ranger."

"Oh," she said making her way to the table.

Booth smirked and turned back toward the pancakes. Satisfied with them, he dumped them onto a plate. He moved through his kitchen, feeling Brennan's eyes on him as he searched through his drawers. He opened one and turned to her smiling. Brennan looked on curiously as Booth clutched something in his right hand. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water, setting it on the table in front of her. He then took the bottle he gripped in his hand and shook out two small white pills, also placing them in front of her.

Brennan smiled at him gratefully and downed the two aspirin, hoping that it would relieve her headache soon. Booth turned his attention back to the food, placing it on the table and sat down across from her. He grabbed the syrup and poured it on the pancakes before taking a large bite.

"Mmmm, I luf pancakes." Booth said, his mouth sticky with syrup and crumbs.

"You didn't make any for me?" Brennan asked, noticing the absence of another plate.

He looked up bewildered, "Did you want some? I thought after all you had to drink last you would be…you know, hung over."

She shook her head, "No! I mean, yes I have a hang over, but I don't want any pancakes."

Booth nodded, "So, how much do you remember anyway?" He was curious to see if she had remembered anything from last night…especially any of the awkward moments between them.

"Not a lot." She admitted, "I remember being at the club and drinking, and I remember you showing up to pick us up, but not much after that."

"Hmm…" Taking another bite of pancakes.

Brennan sat back and crossed her arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

She mimicked his 'hmm' and looked at him pointedly.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He said, trying not to stare at the way her breasts looked when she crossed her arms.

"You obviously meant something. Did I do something or say something last night that I should remember?" She hoped her voice did sound as panicky as she felt. Had she said something unabashed to Booth last night?

Booth smiled, "Well, I seem to recall a conversation you wanted to have last night, but…if you don't remember."

"What conversation?"

"It's not important, Bones. You were drunk, just forget it." He tried to pass it off as nonchalantly as he could. If she didn't remember he certainly didn't want to bring it up now.

"No, Booth. What was it about? Was it important?"

He ignored her and finished the rest of his breakfast, washing it down with a tall glass of orange juice. He looked up and saw her staring at him. "What?"

Brennan searched his eyes, feeling a slight tug of déjà vu. She pushed it aside, "Nothing. I just…thought I remembered something about last night…something about a shot gun."

Whatever it meant, it made him laugh—and for that she smiled. "Thank you, by the way. I'm sure I forgot to say it last night."

"For what?"

She laughed, "For picking us up in the middle of the night, and making sure we got home safely."

Booth rolled his eyes, "That's what friend's are for, Bones." He ruffled her hair as he passed her on his way to the sink. After rinsing his plate he turned back to her, "Do you need a ride to your car? Home?"

Nodding thoughtfully, "Yes, my car should still be at the bar. I need to get home before Angela comes by."

"What's she stopping by for?" He asked.

"She wants to keep her wedding dress at my place until the wedding. Apparently Hodgins being nosey and her superstitions don't mix well."

"Ahh." He nodded his understanding. "Well if you're ready I can take you now. I just need to throw on some jeans, and we can get outta here."

"Hey Booth?"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

She opened her mouth, then stopped. She thought a moment then tried again, "Why did you bring me here? Instead of dropping me off at my apartment?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe, you had a lot to drink last night, and I wasn't sure you'd be okay on your own."

"Oh." She said simply, "Thanks."

He waved her off, "Don't worry 'bout, Bones. You can stay over anytime." He winked at her and disappeared to his room before she could say anything.

* * *

Booth kept the chatter to a minimum on the short drive to the bar with respect to his partner's obvious headache. He pulled along side of her car and put the SUV in park.

"You want me to follow you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get a shower and some fresh clothes."

Booth nodded, not really hearing anything she said after the word 'shower'. He tried not to picture that lovely image…really he did.

Her hand lingered on the door handle, "Okay, I guess I'll see you later."

He flashed his 'charm smile' at her, "Definitely." She smiled back before getting out and into her own car. He waited until she was in safely and followed her out of the parking lot, watching her in the mirror until she disappeared from sight.

* * *

"It's stunning, Angela."

Angela beamed at her best friend, and maid of honor. "I know, I think it looks even better than it did at the store."

Brennan nodded at her friend as she twirled around in her wedding dress. Angela had shown up only 30 minutes after she arrived home, and not nearly feeling as bad as herself. She did admit the shower and aspirin had helped tremendously, she just wouldn't be eating anything anytime soon.

"You look really beautiful. That dress fits you perfectly." Brennan studied the dress. It was strapless, with sequences sewn into the top portion of the dress along with a lacy design. The bottom portion flared, but not drastically, with many layers underneath giving the dress a small 'puff' or sashay.

"I hope Jack likes it." Angela replied, her fingers running down the dress.

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"I still can't decide how I want my hair." Angela used to her hands to pull it into an impromptu up-do, "What do you think? Up or down?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Brennan moved quickly to her coffee table, "I picked this up at the store a few days ago."

She handed over the magazine to Angela. "Modern Bride?"

Brennan nodded, "They have a special section devoted to wedding day hair styles."

Angela grinned, "Aww, thank you sweetie!' She hugged her friend and looked back down at the magazine.

"I can't believe you of all people actually bought a bridal magazine."

Blushing she shrugged, "Actually I bought a couple of them to look through. They have a lot of attractive things in there."

"Thinking of getting married? Anyone I know, Bren?" Angela teased.

"No, I was looking for things for _your _wedding."

"Oh." Angela willed herself not to squeal at the fact her friend had not gone into her 'I don't want to get married' speech. Maybe she was having a change of heart? She had already grilled her friend about last night, after Booth had dropped her off at Jack's. Brennan had not remembered much, which left her disappointed—she would just have to talk to Booth on Monday.

Angela turned her attention back to her friend, "Well I better get this off I guess." She started to walk back to Bren's room when she stopped and turned around, "Hey, Bren…you wanna try it on?"

"Try what on?" Brennan asked confused.

"My dress."

"I can't try on your dress, Ange!" Brennan sputtered.

Rolling her eyes, "Yes you can! We're about the same height and weight and besides it's only us—nobody's gonna see. Come on, aren't you curious?"

"Why? What's the point?"

"Come on, Bren. Didn't you ever want to try one on when you were little? You say yourself that you never want to get married, this may be your only chance."

Brennan frowned. A small part of her _did_ want to try the dress on. It was perfectly natural, she told herself, that she would want to feel pretty in the big, white expensive gown. But it was absurd, wasn't it, to try on Angela's wedding dress? Brennan also felt unnerved at Angela's last comment. Would this be her only chance to wear a wedding dress? It seemed so ridiculous that the statement bothered her—but it did.

"Pretty please, Bren?"

Brennan found herself speaking before she comprehended what she was saying, "Fine."

Angela clapped, "Yes!" She immediately calmed her manner, "I mean, cool. I'll change and leave the dress in your room, then you can try it on…and you better come out and show me!"

"Okay," she chuckled. The whole thing felt so childish, and illogical, and…good.

Angela practically skipped her way down Brennan's hallway. Her friend might not know it now, but she _would_ change her mind about the whole marriage idea. She carefully changed out of the dress and laid it across her bed. She donned her jeans and tank top before skipping back out to Bren's living room.

Brennan absently flipped through the bridal magazine Angela had left on the couch. She was unaware of her friend's knowing stare. Had she been able to read minds, she would have known that Angela was already planning _her_ wedding.

"Sweetie?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were finished." She paused before going continuing to her room, "Ange are you sure…"

Angela held up her hand, "Don't you dare change your mind, Bren. Get in there and try on that dress." She smiled, satisfied that her friend went down the hall without further argument.

While she waited Angela thumbed through her magazine, a knock interrupting her study of hairstyles. She looked down the hallway, not sure if Brennan was expecting company. Making a decision she walked to the door and looked through the small peephole. Smiling she opened the door.

* * *

Brennan stared in the mirror at her reflection. The dress didn't fit her as well as Angela, but it still had the stunning effect. She allowed herself a small smile as she turned and admired the back of the dress. Maybe weddings weren't so bad after all. She drew in a deep breath, ready to face Angela's 'oohhing and awwing'. She walked back to the living room to show Angela, not knowing she had a guest.

Brennan stopped in her tracks, staring incredulously. "Booth!"


End file.
